11 Lutego 2009
05:50 Notacje - Stanisława Imiołek. Powiedzieli że nie żyję; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Łazęga nie może zasnąć, odc. 42 (Les Insomnies de Crapauhute); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - Noc na cmentarzu odc. 14 (Una noche en el cementerio); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:35 Łowcy smoków - Lepiej nie patrz, odc. 14 (Do Not Look Now); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 160 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Superwnętrze - odc. 4 (Design Rules); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika ; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1616 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1767; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Raj ; magazyn 14:35 Wiadomości 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Klan - odc. 1621 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1232; telenowela TVP 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Klingenthal ( studio ) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4217 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4432); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Teleexpress - w przerwie transmisji 17:05 Opole na bis - Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert 17:55 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Walia - Polska ( studio 18:10 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Walia - Polska ( I połowa ) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Lodowisko, odc. 35 (Ice skating, ep. 35) - w przerwie transmisji; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 20:10 Wiadomości 20:40 Sport 20:50 Pogoda 21:05 Okruchy życia - Zrujnowane życie (Stolen Life) - txt.str.777 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Katyń przed międzynarodowym trybunałem; talk-show 23:15 Uwikłana (A Woman Hunted) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 00:50 Moskiewska saga - odc. 11 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 11); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 01:40 Moskiewska saga - odc. 12 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 12); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 06:15 Złotopolscy odc. 167 - Modlitwa 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 3/26 Po drugiej stronie góry (Milly, Molly ep. The Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 369; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:45 Święta wojna - (294) Konkurs tańca; serial TVP 11:20 Przygody Tarzana - odc 12/75 (Tarzan ep. 114 Tarzan's Christmas); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 11:45 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 35/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:25 Magnum - odc. 29/162 Szósta pozycja (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 ep. 29 The Sixth Position); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 639; serial TVP 15:55 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda szósta czyli akcja "lwia paszcza" prowadzi śladami Nieszczególnego nie do kryjówki Cześka Pajkerta; serial przygodowy TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 22/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. The Boxer); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 48/65 Ślady moich łez (Moonlighting (Tracks of my tears)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/LIX - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie 2009) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 219 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Megakomedie - Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą) - txt.str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1993) 22:25 Alibi na środę - Szaleństwo lokatorki (Total Stranger) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:05 Stop! Reportaż - Co Bóg złączył... 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Dolina cieni (Tal der Schatten, das) 93'; horror kraj prod.Niemcy (1999) 02:25 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 114, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 28, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Podagra - odc. 266, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 156, USA 2002-2003 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1216, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 55, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 45, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 848, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 157, USA 2002-2003 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 73, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 3, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 44, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 849, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1217, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Radny - odc. 252, Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Marsz - odc. 256, Polska 2007 21:00 Kasa albo życie - komedia, Kanada, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Spisek - komedia, USA 2002 00:55 Saloon gier - odc. 3, Polska 2005 1:10 Saloon gier - odc. 4, Polska 2005 1:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 left|thumb|79x79px 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1084, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 25, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 1, USA 1997-1998 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 82, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Małżeństwa kontra "kocia łapa" 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 83, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1085, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Epidemia - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 0:10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 04:20 Saint-Tropez (48) - fr. serial obyczajowy 05:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 05:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Saint-Tropez (49) - fr. serial obyczajowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Beverly Hills 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy USA 10:25 Zbuntowani (30) - telenowela meks. 11:25 mała Czarna - talk show 12:25 Lalola (64) - telenowela argentyńska 13:25 Kinomaniak - magazyn 13:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 14:55 Lalola (65) - telenowela argentyńska 16:00 Beverly Hills 90210 (17) - serial obyczajowy USA 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Zbuntowani (31) - telenowela meksykańska 20:00 Sztorm (White Squall) - dramat przygodowy USA 1996, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Caroline Goodall, Scott Wolf, John Savage (129 min) 22:40 Rajdowe MS: Rajd Irlandii 23:40 Strach nad miastem (Scar City) - thriller USA 1998, reż. Ken Sanzel, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Chazz Palminteri, Tia Carrere, Michael Rispoli (100 min) 01:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 02:50 Pokusa (Tempted) - thriller amerykańsko-francusko-australijski 2001, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Saffron Burrows, Peter Facinelli, Mike Starr (94 min) 04:24 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Patrol reporterów 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Patrol reporterów 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Forum gospodarcze - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:25 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 19:45 Reportaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Łapówki z Bagdadu (Bribes from Baghdad); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 213 08:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 58 09:00 Zorro odc.: 115 10:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 113 11:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 11:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 12:00 Nowy dzień 12:30 Miód i szarańcza 13:00 Telezakupy 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Telezakupy 15:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 214 16:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 59 17:00 Zorro odc.: 116 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wydarzenia dnia 20:30 Zabójcze umysły 2 odc.: 12 21:30 Las Vegas odc.: 11 22:30 Niesamowite historie 23:00 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 23:30 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 103 00:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 01:30 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 103 02:30 Telezakupy 03:00 Wydarzenia dnia 03:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 04:00 Miód i szarańcza 04:30 Kościół w potrzebie 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px Serwis informacyjny co 30 minut 05:55 Serwis 17:10 Prosto z Polski 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 00:02 Kropka nad i 00:30 Polska i świat 01:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Progr@m 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Nieruchomości 04:50 Supermeteo left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Serce; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Jenot; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pora na doktora; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Afisz - Sasza; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Na wyłączność - Piotr Adamczyk; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Roślinność wysokogórska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 58; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Śmierć na Krakowskim Przedmieściu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Na wyłączność - Piotr Adamczyk; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Zygzaki - Serce; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Zwierzowiec - Jenot; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Od słów do głów - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Afisz - Sasza; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.3 - Ucieczka Deszczowców; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ostatnie takie trio; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:40 Sport; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Klan - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9/13 - Aktor; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 W rajskim ogrodzie - Roślinność wysokogórska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.3 - Ucieczka Deszczowców; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9/13 - Aktor; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Tam jest nasze życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Wierzyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:35 Rozmowy niedokończone Temat: Wokół ludobójstwa na Wołyniu i Małopolsce (16.08.2008r.) 07:05 ,,Pasterzem moim jest Pan" cz.2reportaż 07:50 Muzyczne chwile 08:00 Zakończenie programu dla Ameryki 08:00 Informacje dnia ( wydanie główne) 08:20 KALEJDOSKOP MŁODYCH 08:50 Muzyczne chwile 09:00 Program dla dzieci ,,Każdy maluch to potrafi" 09:20 Savoir vivre Etyka biznesu- zakończenie posiłku 09:40 ,,Polski punkt widzenia" program publicystyczny 10:00 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Felieton 10:30 Audiencja generalna u Ojca św. Benedykta XVITransmisja z Watykanu 11:45 Muzyczne chwile 12:00 Rozmowy niedokończone ( powtórka z wtorku) 13:40 ,,Jan Paweł II w Grocie Massabielskej w Lourdes"15.08.2004r. 14:15 ,,Być blisko chorych i potrzebujących" reportaż 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone Temat: Rewolucja naukowa-koniec epoki ewolucjonistów (10.08.2008r.) 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:05 ,,Jak powstała Biblia- Nowy Testament film dok. USA 16:35 ,,Takie jest życie" Cela nadziei- serial prod. USA 17:00 ,,PO STRONIE PRAWDY" PKP- Toruń Główny- co dalej z koleją?- reportaż interwencyjny 18:00 Modlitwa Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone Temat: Poczta Polska - bez przyszłości?Goście: Bogumił Nowicki - Przewodniczący Rady Sekretariatu Łączności KK NSZZ Solidarność,Janusz Szabowski - wiceprzewodniczący Rady Sekretariatu Łączności KK NSZZ Solidarność 19:30 Program dla dzieci ,,Przygoda z Biblią": Zaparcie się Piotra- program edukacyjnywieczorne modlitwy dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia wydanie główne 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 ,,Myśląc Ojczyzna" felieton red. Stanisław Michalkiewicz 21:00 APEL JASNOGÓRSKI transmisja z Kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 ,,Polski punkt widzenia" program publicystyczny 22:00 ,, W obronie miejsc pracy" reportaż 22:20 ,, Jan Paweł II w Grocie Massabielskiej w Lourdes"15.08.2004r. 22:45 Muzyczne chwile 23:00 Zakończenie programu 23:00 Informacje dnia (wydanie główne) 23:20 ,,Jak powstała Biblia-Nowy Testament"film dok. USA 00:00 ,,PO STRONIE PRAWDY" PKP- Toruń Główny- co dalej z koleją?- reportaż interwencyjny 01:00 Modlitwa Anioł Pański 01:05 Informacje dnia 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 03:50 ,,Myśląc Ojczyzna" 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 ,,Polski punkt widzenia" 05:00 Audiencja generalna u Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Ranny ptaszek 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Juniorki 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Juniorki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 15:00 Kartony 15:30 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 16:00 Czat 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Znajdź parkę 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:20 Hit Me 20:00 Reggae Rabbits 20:30 Troo 20:40 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Morze hitów 6:40 Horoskop gwiazd 7:00 Discostacja - magazyn muzyczny 7:45 Morze hitów 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:50 Discostacja Extra 9:05 Morze hitów 9:10 Discostacja Extra 9:20 Horoskop gwiazd 9:30 Instytut ezoteryczny 9:40 Ezo TV 9:45 Pozytywne wakacje 9:50 Horoskop gwiazd 9:55 Ezo TV 11:30 Pozytywne wakacje 11:35 Horoskop gwiazd 11:40 Ezo TV 13:20 Instytut ezoteryczny 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:05 Morze hitów 15:15 Morze hitów 15:35 Nijusy 15:45 Discostacja Extra 16:00 Polowanie na gwiazdy 16:20 Nijusy 16:35 Morze hitów 16:50 Nijusy 17:00 Discostacja - magazyn muzyczny 17:45 Nijusy 18:00 WP.tv 18:30 Horoskop gwiazd 18:40 Discostacja Extra 18:50 Morze hitów 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 19:55 Ezo TV 22:30 WP.tv 22:45 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2009 roku